Oppoite worlds
by unholynight
Summary: “Well Sasuke, it so happens that in my world, Naruto is always the one demanding sex from YOU while you deny him of it. So to make things fair and balanced, the Sasuke from my world and you will be switching places for a bit of time." You curious yet? lol
1. Chapter 1

**Uhhh, hi….again….I know I'm supposed to be working on like, 3 other stories….but….I had this idea in my head and HAD to write it down!! I'm sorry! But I couldn't stop myself from posting yet another story!! It was begging me to come out!!**

**I hope you guys aren't too much like "**OMG! Doesn't she have like 3 other stories to be working on! She needs to get her brain on those!"

**What can I say, there's a lot of inspiration in the air. And don't worry about my other babies, they'll grow soon. Lol. Please enjoy this one too!! Love you guys!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter one**

"God damnit!! NO YOU FUCKEN PERVERTED UCHIHA!!" Sasuke was currently on the floor holding his jaw after getting punched by his hyperactive blonde boyfriend. The one and only, Uzumaki Naruto. "Please! Can't you just put it on so I can see what it looks like on you!"

The youngest Uchiha was trying to get his blonde to put on a very skimpy, and very short maid's outfit with stilettos and mid thigh stockings. "Why in the hell would I put that on for you freaken perv! I swear you have become worse than pervy sage and Kakashi sensei combined!" Naruto went to the closet and pulled out his vest and put it on as he tried to get ready. "But Naru-chan!!" Sasuke only begged when it had something to with sex. And that was Naruto's last straw. "IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE TIME UCHIHA THEN I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT BAN SEX FROM YOUR LIFE FOR THE NEXT 2 TO 3 MONTHS!!"

That definitely shut the raven up. Never before had he seen his blonde so mad. And 2 to 3 months with no sex was like being castrated and murdered for Sasuke. "Good, I'll be gone for a bout 3 to 5 hours then since baa-chan took the drinking game to another level and is currently unable to her job. So, I'll be replacing her for the time being so I'll see you then Sasu-perv!" Naruto planted a chaste kiss on Sasuke's temple and walked out the door leaving a brooding raven alone.

Sasuke sighed and flopped down on the couch. He looked around until his eyes landed on the remote and made a grab for it to watch TV. But as he reached for it, he thought he saw something move behind the curtains. He tried to look close and decided to check it out.

As the raven moved in to it, something flew out and disappeared. Sasuke tried to look for what ever it was but soon gave up after 15 minutes of looking around the room. The raven let out a deep sigh and went back to sit on the couch, but as he sat down, he heard a small groan of pain under him and quickly sat back up and looked only to be surprised. There, where he sat, was a little chibi-like person with wings!

With closer inspection, the raven couldn't help but think at how this little 'thing' looked so much like a certain pink haired kunoichi. "What the hell are you?" Sasuke slowly reached for her and picked her up by her wings and looked closer.

"Let go you jerk! Is this any way to treat a lady! Especially one that's going to help you!"

Sasuke let the chibi go and looked at it as it flew up to him.

"Geez, you really are a bastard in this world." Sasuke was dumb founded and kept looking at her…it. "What? Haven't you ever seen a chibi fairy before? I was sent here t help you bastard!"

Sasuke smirked and flopped back down on his couch. "Ok, who or what the hell are you, And o what can you help me with?" The raven glared at the chibi as it flew beside him and sat on the arm of the couch. "Well, for starters, I am from a different dimension and was sent here to get you. My name is Sakura-chibi fairy no. Q654321, but you can call me Sakura-chi for short, it doesn't matter. I am the Sakura of my world and was sent here to get you to take you there!"

The raven gracefully arched an eyebrow and kept looking at the Sakura chibi. "And why the hell would I go to your world? It's not like there's something there that I want." Sasuke wasn't sure where the chibi was going with making him go to her world.

"Well Sasuke, it so happens that in my world, Naruto is always the one demanding sex from YOU while you deny him of it. So to make things fair and balanced, the Sasuke from my world and you will be switching places for a bit of time. What do you say?"

The raven had stopped listening to chibi Sakura after she had said that Naruto was always demanding sex. From then on, her words were lost as he had many thoughts and visions go through his head.

The little chibi noticed the raven space out and sighed. "LISTEN TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Sakura-chi then punched the raven with her tiny hands and managed to snap him out of his thoughts. "So? Is that a yes or a no?" The raven smirked evilly and looked at her. "Definitely yes. Now, how do we get there?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I'm making a funny one!! This one is gonna be short!! But hopefully you guys like it!! Ok! REVIEW!! Please and thank you! They make me happy!! Donuts and stuffed penguins for everyone that reads this!! Laterzzz!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there my dear readers!! Thanks SO much for reviewing and alerting and whatever else you can do that means you like my story!! I have been in a good mood for the last few days because…well…..I'll tell a mini story at the bottom of why I feel s happy!! But for now, Please enjoy this chapter!! **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A certain raven haired ninja was currently following the pink haired chibi through the trees of Konoha.

"Come on bastard!! We only have a little bit more to go before we get there!" Sasuke sighed as he looked ahead of him to where the chibi sakura was flying. He couldn't think of anything else except the words she said to him '_Naruto is the one that's always demanding sex from you…' _The raven could feel himself slightly harden as he pictured Naruto begging him to do it.

"HEY!!" Sasuke felt an acorn hit his face. "We're here dumbass! Sheesh! You space out more than a fish with a three second memory!" The raven looked at their surroundings and noticed that they were in the center of the forest in a big clearing.

"So. What happens now?" Sasuke scratched the back of his head. He didn't see anything special where they were standing. "I was getting to it!" Sakura-chi flew beside him and stood on his head. "Ok, now. I need you to go over to that big tree. The one in the middle of all those."

Sakura-chi pointed to an old oak tree that was surrounded by thinner smaller trees. The raven sighed and walked to it and stood in front of it. "Ok, now what?" The raven was getting impatient with the little creature. "Hold on Mr. I'm-a-horny-bastard!"

The little chibi flew off the raven's head and flew in front of the tree and placed a pendant that was shaped like the leaf village symbol, the only difference was that it had a line through it. She placed it on the center of the tree and let it stay there.

A small glow surrounded the small pendant, but that was about it. Then it faded away. "And there! Ok, this tree is the gate that separates my dimension and yours! But I must warn you Sasuke, in my world, things are not always as they appear. Remember, this world is the complete opposite of yours, so don't get freaked out if you see something weird."

The raven gulped slightly as he looked at the chibi. "It can't be that bad can it?" Sakura-chi shrugged her shoulders and looked at the tree. "Before you go Sasuke, I must tell you one more thing." The raven sighed and listened. "In the world you are about to enter. You will see your brother there. And….well…..lets just say that he's not the same person you know….he's a little….crazy….well, you'll find out what I mean when you get there! Just go through the tree and you'll arrive on the other side! And whenever you feel like leaving. All you have to is break this"

She handed Sasuke a little fortune cookie. It was strangely pink and had a little face on the side. "I'll appear when you break it and will take you back or whatever."

The raven took in a deep breath and faced the tree. "Remember Sasuke, everyone you know here are not the same as there." The raven slowly pushed one hand against tree and it went through. Then Sakura-chi gave him a big push and the raven fell into the tree and was falling down.

The raven opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of his bed. "What the hell?" He looked around and noticed that he was back in his and Naruto's apartment. "Was all that a dream?" The raven looked around the place and noticed that everything was the same as when he left.

Sasuke sighed as he entered his living room. "I guess non of that really happen-" "OH OTOUTU!! WHERE OH WHERE HAS MY OTOUTO GONE OH WHERE OH WHERE COULD HE BE!!" Sasuke turned around to face no one other than his older brother.

Sasuke though he heard his jaw hit the floor at the sight before him. HIS older brother. The one he always looked up to when he was younger. Was standing right in front of him. Wearing a long frilly dress and boots and Kisame in a dog suit. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**AHAHAHAHA!! I couldn't help but picture Itachi in a frilly dress! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!! I wanted to update this story soon!!**

**MINI STORY TIME!!**

**Ok well. I'm very happy cuz I went to the Projekt Revolution Tour and saw Linkin Park!! Omg it was freaken awesome!! There were so many people! I also saw Chris Cornell! He was the singer of Audioslave and Sound Garden! And I also saw Atreyu, 10 Years, Hawthorne heights, Armor for sleep, Ashes divide, and The Bravery!! Oh god it was sooo awesome!! I got autographs and shirts and gah!! It was awesome as hell!!**

**Anyways, Please REVIEW and tell me if you liked this chapter! I would like your opinion on it pwease and sank you!! Laterzzz!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI THERE EVERYONE!! Yes, I actually remembered about this story. Sorry for my long ass absence. If you read my other story, "These Scars" You saw my message. I had band camp. But I'm back! Although camp isn't over yet, but I found some free time to post this! But school's starting soon. But I'll try to find more time to update. **

**Ok, so continuing on with this story! Please enjoy!! Hope you like this chapter!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You shouldn't hide from you're big brother Sasu-chan. It might make him cry." Kisame smirked at the young Uchiha. Itachi pretended to wipe away an invisible tear as he looked at his brother.

"It's true otoutou. You'll hurt my feelings. You shouldn't have ran like that. But now that I've found you, it's time to face the consequences of your actions." Itachi had an evil aura around him and the young raven began to panic. For some reason. Seeing Itachi glare at him in a pink frilly dress made his blood run cold. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"SAAAAASUKE!!" The occupants in the room turned to look at the source of the caller and the young raven thought he was dreaming. He passed a finger over top his lip and felt something wet. When he looked at it, he noticed hi nose was bleeding. But anyone could get a nose bleed at the sight that the raven was seeing.

There, in the front door Stood non other than Naruto Uzumaki. Wearing a playboy bunny outfit. With ears and everything. The whole package. "How come you're not dressed Sasuke? Or did you forget that today's sexy day?" Sasuke couldn't process anything but the sight in front of him.

"Look, I know you hate kinks, but come on! Almost everyone here in Konoha is dressed! Besides, you know how much I love this day considering how it ends between us. So please wear your outfit! I bought it especially for you….._Sasuke-sama." _

Sasuke thought he heard his jaw hi the floor. Never in his life, no matter how hard he tried had he ever gotten the blonde to call him that. And he was, just like in the raven's fantasies.

"Please wear it Sasuke. Please. If you do, I wont force you have sex with me. I just want to see you in it." The raven's eye twitched. The Naruto in this world had to FORCE him to have sex? Those two words didn't exist anywhere in the raven's mind. No and sex never went together for him. It was a crime when Naruto put those two words together for the raven. But here he was, there was no way he was going to let this opportunity get away.

_With parallel Sasuke_

"Hmm, no one's dressed like pin ups or whores today. And today's sexy day. I kinda like it. And Naruto isn't here to bother me and beg me for sex. I think I'm going to like my time off. It's so calm here. And no one's jumping through my window, no cross dressing Itachi, no dog suit Kisame. I'm just going to lay back and relax."

Sasuke sighed as he laid down on the couch and began to look through the channels. He noticed that the news people looked normal, unlike what he was used to watching. Sasuke got a bit more comfortable and continued to flip channels until he decided to get a snack.

As he went into the kitchen, he noticed pictures hanging on the wall. He looked over each one of them very carefully until he came across one of Naruto with his other self. This Naruto looked calm and tranquil looking into the camera As his parallel self looked ready to kill the camera man.

He went over each one of them until he came across another one with an angry Naruto and a smirking Sasuke. He looked closer and noticed the Sasuke from this world groping the blonde as he tried push him off. It made him quirk an eyebrow. He knew that just by looking at the picture that this Sasuke was going to love being over there. But for some reason, he felt something go through him. He knew that he didn't love sex as much as the blonde, but he couldn't feel a bit mad and jealous at this Sasuke grabbing his blonde.

_Parallel world with original Sasuke_

The raven looked at himself in the mirror at what he was wearing. He had on cowboy boots with a black leather underwear and a cowboy hat. He also had on fingertip less gloves and a scarf around his neck. In other words, he looked hot. Naruto jumped up and down with glee at seeing the raven. "You look so sexy Sasuke! I wish you could wear stuff like this forever!" The raven smirked at the blonde and wrapped an arm around his slim waist. "So, what do you wanna do my little bunny?" Naruto nearly melted in the raven's embrace. Never before had he seen the raven act so……seductive!

As Sasuke looked at the shocked blonde, he couldn't help but wonder about his true blonde. Was he happy with his replacement? He also couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that someone else was going to hold his blonde, even if it was himself as a parallel.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**AND THERE YO HAVE IT!! I know, it's a bit short., but I'm super busy!!. Besides, this story wont be all that long. Only two or three chapters more. So yeah. But I hope you all liked it!! Don't forget to REVIEW!! Please and thank you! **

**Laterzzz!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Erg….hi?…..I know…I know…It's been FOR EVAHHH!! Since I last updated…Sorry….Well…here's a new chapter…please don't kill me!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"It's too quiet." Naruto sighed as he sat on the Hokage's chair and looked at the papers in front of him. He had been working for hours and there was still no sign of a certain duck butt haired raven.

Ever since Naruto and Sasuke had gotten together, the raven always hunted the blonde down when he had an off day, but today, there was no sign of the sex driven Uchiha.

As the blonde continued his work thinking about said raven, a certain opposite raven was sprawled on the couch enjoying his time alone with no one to pester him. But for some reason, the raven felt hollow. As if he was missing something.

"Come on Uchiha, you've wanted to have day off since forever, so now' s your chance. Don't waste it." Parallel Sasuke kept trying to convince himself that he was happy in that world, but it wasn't working. He was missing the constant begging of sex and bothersome blonde. He wanted to go home.

_In parallel world_

"Come on Sasuke! Let's go outside! Itachi and Kisame are going to be in the parade!" The dressed up blonde happily dragged the cowboy dressed raven through the house.

Sasuke sighed. He felt strange being with this dominant blonde. He wasn't used to being obeyed. Usually the blonde struggled against him, even if it was for fun. But this blonde was like the perfect uke. Just like Sasuke had dreamed. But it wasn't right. Some dreams are better left as dreams.

Suddenly, the raven stopped, which caused parallel Naruto to jerk. "What's wrong Sasuke?" He looked at the raven with big blue eyes. Sasuke bit his bottom lip. HIS Naruto also did that.

He took a deep breath and looked away from the big eyes and gathered all the will power he could muster. "Naruto, I'm sorry. But this is not right. I have to go." And with that said, the raven ran off into the direction of Konoha's forest. He needed to go back home.

As he neared the forest, he stopped and remembered that he needed the fortune cookie to call the mini-sakura thing so he could go home. Once again, the raven slowly made his way back to his weird parallel home.

He sneaked his way in when he noticed that the blonde must be somewhere else looking for him. Slowly, Sasuke made his way to where his clothes were and found it.

He took a deep breath and broke it in half, releasing some type of glitter powder. Suddenly, there was a poof.

"Well that wasn't very long. I thought you would've liked it here. Guess not. So you want to go home right?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Well then, you're in luck! Sakura chibi fairy no. z1234789 was also called by the Sasuke of this world! You guys will meet up at your world ok? That way you ca change clothes and what not."

Before Sasuke could get a word in, he was sucked into a portal like hole and was on his way to his world.

When he came to, he was looking at himself. "What the?" He slowly got up and scratched his head. "Good to see you're awake. You better not have touched my dobe bastard, or I'll break both your arms."

The raven finally noticed that he was looking at his parallel self. Nothing was different, the only thing that he noticed was that his other version had calm eyes unlike his revengeful and glaring ones.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything. But you better not have done anything to mine." Sasuke warned. His parallel self snorted and smirked their oh so famous smirk. "I didn't even see him so it's cool."

Sasuke sighed and stood up. He shivered s he felt a slight breeze and looked down at himself and noticed what he was wearing. "Damn, I forgot I was still dressed up." Sasuke looked at himself and sighed.

"Great. We gotta switch clothes. Oh well, at least it's not nude day over there at this time." Parallel Sasuke began to take his shirt off as the real Sasuke shivered again at the thought of seeing all the people he knew nude.

The ravens had no shame to be naked in front of the other seeing as they were the same. But they both smirked at seeing their own sizes and thought the same thing. Their Narutos were the lucky t have them.

As they changed, both fairy Sakuras began to talk non sense to one another and had their backs to the Uchihas to give them privacy. Unlike the Sakura of the real Sasuke's world, they were not crazy for the raven since they were helpers in the parallel world.

After all the clothes were switched, the ravens said their goodbyes and both had plans forming as they went to their real homes.

_With parallel_ _Sasuke_

"Are you sure you like it better here?" Chibi Sakura asked the raven. "Yeah, I can't stand the silence. Thanks for trying to help though, but I think I'll be fine." Sakura-chi smiled and disappeared.

As the raven made his way to his home, he spotted a head of blonde hair at the steps of their home and noticed as tears streamed down his face. He felt something tug at his heart and ran to the young blonde.

"Naruto! What's wrong? Are you hurt? What is it?" The raven put his hands around his small shoulders. Naruto looked up at the raven and put his head on Sasuke's chest. "Y-you hate m-me!!" Sasuke bit his bottom lip and sighed, there was only one way to fix this.

Since he rarely did it, Sasuke was going to be dominant against Naruto and unleash his pervert side, so in the famous Uchiha voice, he began. "Naruto-kun, don't cry. Come with me, I'll make you feel _much _better." And with that said, Sasuke picked up the blonde and carried him into their home.

_With real Sasuke_

"OK, I have to do this. I've finally gotten the perfect plan to help me." The raven made his way to the house when he spotted Naruto walking down the street with a pout on his face.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and made his way to his blonde bride, ready to put his plan into action.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Ok, so….I've finally updated which is good. Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been EXETREMELY busy. I got a job a while ago and I have almost no time for anything. With school and marching band and a job, it's kinda hard to keep everything in check!! So, just for hell of it, here's my schedule:**

5:30a.m wake up

6:55a.m go to school

1:45p.m school ends

2:15p.m marching band practice

4:30p.m practice ends

5:30p.m begins work

9:30p.m work ends

9:45p.m begin h/w

10:30p.m shower

11:00p.m sleep

repeat

**I know, I have no time for anything anymore TToTT And don't even get me started on the weekends. Anyway, updates will be slow for a while until band season is over which will be in like, 3 weeks tops? Not sure, but it'll be soon. **

**Anyways, please REVIEW and give me your opinions and what not. **

**Laterzzz!!**


End file.
